


Rest well, sweet Prince

by Tiiq



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Au where some things are different, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiiq/pseuds/Tiiq
Summary: In which Akira returns to a place where no one expected him to go to.





	Rest well, sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: "AU where Akira goes somewhere to screw himself over mentally."
> 
>  
> 
> This is an AU where Palaces don't disappear or effin' combust after the Treasure's been taken, and instead turn into these silent resting places for the defeated Shadows and whatnot.
> 
> Enjoy!

His shoes shifting through the dust of long defeated enemies, Joker made his way through the narrow corridors of the ship. His mouth not in Joker’s signature smirk, but one of emotional emptiness. If Morgana was to find him missing only to find him on the now ghostly ship, he’d most likely claw his eyes out and later force Joker to go to bed as he always did.

But that wasn’t the thing that kept him strolling these silenced halls. There was something he wanted to find. Eventually he found the place, the side deck. Crawling through the vents that no longer blew air through them, the knot in his stomach kept growing.

A storm of what ifs filled his mind, yet he calmed himself down. Nothing here could break him. Except for maybe inside. He found himself face-to-face with the wall, the barrier. Getting around it wasn’t an option before, but now that there were no outside forced to push him to go, he sneaked his way past it.

And there they were. The two of them. Silently resting there. One painted in such fury and hatred, nothing could compare. And the other, with a peaceful start of a smile, one that would never be complete. The same guns in their cold hands, the same features frozen in time, yet two so different people.

Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince, with his cognitive copy, both on the cold metal, there never to move again.

Joker merely glanced at the cognitive copy that could have been easily mistaken for the real one upon a quick glance. The pain, hatred and despair were immortalized on his countenance, along with the finalizing touches of knowing his aggravating end by the hands of the true Akechi, he truly was a piece of art.

Then there was what Joker had been looking for. The real Akechi, his beloved Crow, his Prince… Kneeling next to the boy with the broken dark helmet, he removed it with care, just to see his long brown hair flood out. He felt the overwhelming desire to carry the boy out of the ship, and let his body rest where it always should have if this wasn’t where his story ended. Restraining himself by just the thought of being assumed the murderer of his dearest friend… Would ‘friend’ have ever been the word Akechi would have used? Would they have been closer, if the circumstances weren’t against them?

Joker figured there’d be no reason in asking these trivial questions, trying to reason with himself. Now was not the time for that, he had to leave before it got dark in the real world. Gently stroking the soft cheek of the slumbering boy, he was trying to choke back tears he feared would flow down, the tears that would tear him apart, starting from his very core.

Taking off his mask, he looked one last time at Akechi’s closed eyes he wished he’d seen one last time, his wavy tawny hair he wished he’d gotten the other’s permission to touch, the ears he wanted to whisper literally anything that would drive Akechi mad, and his lips he had always wished to cover with his owns. He decided against all of these, he didn’t want to bother the boy any more than he ever had to.

Getting back onto his feet, he left the two to their final resting place with his parting words: “Sleep well Akechi… Rest well, sweet Prince.”


End file.
